onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Manhua/1
|-| Call of a Friend = The third chapter was released around 2018.1.14. “犬神先生！”昔日的温馨涌现脑海，可惜时光不再复返，空留犬神的悔恨与悲凉。神乐托以性命的担保，犬神散发森森寒光的刀刃，只为守护所爱之 2''' ;P1SFX: FOOM FOOM--- ;P2: Strange. This is? ;P3: I'm fine... cough cough ;P4: It doesn't take long, to heal... from wounds like this... ;P5: Were those invocations? They instantly finished off that rotten dog! ;P5: I'm not sure what this power is. ---- '''3 ;P1: The wound does not seem to be an issue for the time being, but don't pull something like this again ;P2: Yes, thank you Seimei... ;P3: I'm bringing Kagura inside to treat her, Kohaku you look after Inugami ;P3: Alright, don't worry, Seimei-sama ;P5: Hmm.... ;P6SFX: ---COUGH COUGH ---- 4''' ;P1: An eye for an eye!!! ;P1SFX: ---BOOM ;P1: Ahh! ;P2: .... ;P3: But it looks like, he won't be conscious for a while... ---- '''5 ;P1SFX: Out of it ;P1: Inugami-san ;P2SFX: ---SWOOSH ;P2: Inugami-san! ;P3: Suzume! ;P3: I haven't seen you these days, where were you? ;P4: Ah apologies, I was in seclusion, ;P4: My cultivation has reached a bottleneck and I can't break through, quite bothersome. ---- 6''' ;P1: But Inugami-san is already so strong, ;P1: As long as you are here, none of the yokai around dare to make a ruckus ;P2: That's because they're only koyo, there are too many strong people outside. ;P3: Ahh, isn't this forest good enough? ;P3: Don't overthink it, I'll pick some berries, and you rest ;P4: Thank you Suzume, you always find the most delicious berries ;P5: Hehe, wait a little, I'll be back. ---- '''7 ;P1: Seriously ;P2: Inugami was just gone for a few days and there are already koyo making a mess ;P4: Let's fly higher ;P4SFX: Rustle rustal rustle crackle ;P5SFX: SHHH--- ;P6: Ah!!! ---- 8''' ;P1: Suzume!!! ;P1SFX: ---GASP ;P2: You're awake. ;P3: Cough cough cough! ;P3: You're heavily wounded, I treated them, but it's best that you don't move carelessly ;P4: Looks like it's my loss. ---- '''9 ;P1: Suzume, Inugami was powerless ;P1: and won't be able to avenge you! ;P2: Make your move! ;P2: Don't be like this, Inugami, there must be some misunderstanding. ;P3: Misunderstanding! Don't be so insincere, you murdered Suzume, and I hurt that girl, just kill me! ;P4: First, you were the one who attacked, we acted out of self-protection. ;P4: Further, you said that I killed your friend, where's the evidence? ;P5: Evidence? Someone saw with their own eyes, it's your white shikigami who ate Suzume! ;P5SFX: Cough cough ---- 10 ;P1: So, you didn't actually see the murderer. ;P1: Yeah, you just based it on hearsay! Framing innocents ;P2: Wasn't she supposed to be heavily wounded, why does she look completely fine ;P3: I don't even know you, how can I frame you, and how you can prove that you didn't do it. ;P4: I didn't even leave the courtyard these past few days, Seimei-sama can attest to that. ;P4: Indeed, Kohaku was by my side the entire time ;P5: Hmph, of course you'll be on the same side ;P5: You! You rotten dog! Never seeing reason Notes |-|Forest Investigation= 2''' ;P2: Seimei ;P2: There seems to be a lot of aki nearby.. ;P3: Mhmm ;P3: Everyone beware, something seems off ;P4: !!! ;P5: Seimei-sama ;P6SFX: ---SWOOSH ;P6: ! ---- '''3 ;P1SFX: BAM! ;P1: Me smash! ;P2: ! ;P3: It's just a Amanojaku Midori ;P4: Such a weak demon dares to attack Seimei-sama!!! ;P4: Seimei-sama leave it to me ;P5: .... ;P6SFX: AHHHHHHHHhhhhhh ---- 4''' ;P1: Ah hit! ;P2: Kotodama: Protect ;P3SFX: CRACK ;P3: Uwuuu!! ;P3SFX: ---BANG ;P4: Bastard ;P5SFX: ---SMACK! ---- '''5 ;P2: Hehehe, me smash! ;P3SFX: ---Shrick ;P4SFX: ---SLASH ;P7: Ahhh ooohh ;P7: The attack failed, run away! ---- 6''' ;P1: Hmph! Trying to run ;P1: Kohaku, no need to go after them! ;P2: Kagura are you alright? ;P2: I'm fine, go check on Inugami ;P3: I'm also fine, if not for the fact that I was already wounded, these weak demons aren't threatening at all ;P3: Inugami, were there always aki in this forest? ;P4: I protected this part of the forest where Suzume lived, and only koyo appeared at most ;P5: Seimei-sama, use spirit sight, I can also feel an unnatural aura here ---- '''7 ;P2SFX: Spirit Sight! ;P3SFX: SHHHH ---- 8''' ;P1: The power of an onmyoji? ;P3: The number of demons here, it's off ;P3: Something in the forest seems to be attracting them... ;P4: I don't care about these, just find the killer and prove your innocence ;P5: It's just up ahead, Suzume should've been picking berries here. ;P6: Seimei-sama ;P7: Look over there ---- '''9 ;P1: That's a Kyumei Neko, a glutton and lazes around all day ;P2: Just being there is an eyesore, let me just get rid of her ;P3: Meow? Who's saying things behind my back meow? ;P4: Ahh~ So full, so sleepy, who cares. Meow ;P5: ...... ---- 10 ;P1: That cat demon, where have I seen here before.. ;P1: Nevermind Inugami, ignore it, she's not much of a threat anyways. ;P1: It's more important to investigate ;P2: Yes, we're here now, what are you planning to do? ;P3: I need a trace of something left here when the incident happened ;P3: Let's look for it first. ;P4: Kohaku ;P4: Understood ---- 11 ;P1: Seimei-sama come look at this!! ;P2: This is... ;P3: I can't be wrong, this is one of Suzume's feathers ;P4: Looks like a single feather was left, but this should be enough. ;P4: Kagura, what's next? ;P5: Seimei, be on the lookout ;P5: The truth will be revealed. ;P6: Alright, I'll be by your side ---- 12 ;P1SFX: SWISH--- ;P5: This is?! ;P7: Inugami, you don't seem to be an impulsive person, to carry out these actions today ;P7: It seems that for you, this friend is very important |-|Suzume! Revival?= 2''' ;P1: Although, speaking of which, Inugami-san must be someone worth trusting in. ;P2: Hmph ;P3: I'm certainly not someone you can trust. ;P4: Because I was once a terrifying person who has slaughtered countless people. ;P4SFX: ---SQUELCH ---- '''3 ;P1: I was born in battle ;P2: Following the sword, only understading how to fight ;P2SFX: ---SLASH ;P3: Someone like me, only existed to fight.... ---- 4''' ;P1SFX: Cut ;P2SFX: Squelch ;P3: On the battlefield, I killed enormous numbers of people, staining my hands with blood ;P3SFX: Swoosh ;P4: ... ;P4: Even if they were allies, noone dared approach ;P5: And that last battle, I completely lost it... ;P5: Only realizing that I had survived after killing who knows how many ---- '''5 ;P1: The first half of my life passed in endless conflict ;P1: Afterwards, I wandered about in constant solitude ;P2: Noone would be willing to approach such a dangerous person ;P4: I became a wanderer making a career out of bounties ;P5: For the sake of dealing with a single demon ;P5SFX: Hoo oo oo oo oo oo ;P5: I would even burn down entire villages ---- 6''' ;P1: Please! Don't kill me! ;P2: Sometimes also killing people that shouldn't deserve to die ;P2SFX: ---SLASH ;P3: Looking back, those were such painful memories ;P4: The endless killing created many enemies ;P4: Go! Don't let him get away!! ;P5: More and more people came after me ;P5: And I thought that I would finally die ---- '''7 ;P1: Such a life, filled with hatred and violence ;P2: Completely pointless! I thought ;P3: Just as I prepared to give up.... ;P4: Sir! You're hurt! ---- 8''' ;P1: Did Suzume save Inugami? ;P2: Yes, it not only saved my life, it also taught me what trust was. ;P2: It's like the world was never embroiled in hatred and violence ;P3: It got me to see the goodness in this world ;P3: ---Fuuuu fuuuuu ;P4: As repayment for its help ;P4: I controlled myself and worked to become a good person, finally changing myself ---- '''9 ;P1: Suzume became my first friend.... ;P1: From then on, I swore with my katana that I would safeguard all of this ;P2: So... ;P2: Whoever the killer was, I'd never forgive him! ;P4: Swish swish ---- 10 ;P1SFX: Su su su--- ;P2: This is!!! ;P4: So it's "spirit channeling" ---- 11 ;P1: Hmm? Inugami-san! ;P2: Suzume!!! ;P3: Suzume, you....! ;P3: Inugami-san, what is this? ;P3: What happened? ;P4: Ah! ;P4: Am I.... dead!? ;P5: Suzume ;P5: I have something to ask you ---- 12 * Tada~ New shikigami~ * To disrupt the serenity of the human world * To mess with the peace of Heian-kyo * To carry the evilness of those without bios or awakenings * The number one antagonist in Onmyoji * We are Amanojaku F4! (TF/Talisman Fail boys)! To debut! Get famous! Dreaming of a tomorrow waiting for us! * Meow, I'm the new "number one female lead" from last chapter! |-|Secret Within the Forest= 2''' ;P1: Ye-yes! What was the yokai that ate you? ;P2: Ate me? Yokai? ;P3SFX: Rustle rustle ;P3SFX: Shake shake shake shake ;P3: Ah, right! I was eaten! ;P4: But I was swallowed in one bite, so I can't remember it clearly. ;P5: Anything is fine! ;P5: What can you recall? ;P6: Kohaku did-didn't eat you, right! ---- '''3 ;P1: Hmm... hmm... let me think. It seems to be a yokai with a pair of pointy ears and two tails! ;P2: Pointy ears? Two tails? ;P3: It really is the work of a bastard like you! ;P4: No, it's not me! ---- 4''' ;P1: Oh... ;P1: Yes! When it attacked me I think it left out a "meow" sound! ;P2: !!! ;P3: Onmyoji-sama! I know who the killer is now! ;P4SFX: Meow meow ;P4SFX: !! ---- '''5 ;P1: Come out, you can't run! ;P2: I'm surrounded meow, can't escape meow! ;P4: Get down here! To dare to continue napping! ;P4SFX: Crack ---- 6''' ;P1: Meow hahahaha! Take this! ;P1SFX: ---SWIPE ;P2SFX: BAM--- ;P3: You ate Suzume didn't you! ;P4: Can't help that I was found out, meow ---- '''7 ;P1: I just happened to be hungry ;P1: For such a delectable sparrow to just appear, it's totally its fault, meow ;P2: .... ;P3: Clink--- ;P3: You bastard! Your life ends today! ;P3: Hehe, if that's so, I'll have to kill you too, meow ;P5: The humans over there look tasty too, I'll just eat everyone, meow ---- 8''' ;P1SFX: Swipe swipe swipe swipe ;P1: Don't be so arrogant! ;P2SFX: BOOM--- ;P2: Mroww! ;P3: Too slow meow! ;P3: !! ---- '''9 ;P1: Take this meow! ;P1SFX: SWIPE--- ;P2: Kotodama: Break ;P3SFX: BANG--- ;P5: Inugami, I shall assist you ;P5: You have my gratitude, onmyoji-sama ---- 10 ;P1SFX: Bathump ;P2: Two versus one, playing dirty meow! ;P3: Damn! ;P3: Inugami don't get caught up, defeat her first ;P5: The onmyoji needs to go first meow! ---- 11 *It's coming! The battle of the century between dogs and cats! *Dogs are always so loyal and capable! *Cats are elegant and do what they want! *So! Which side will you stand on! *I...... I'm on Kohaku's side *And, what about all the masters here? |-|Battle Putting Lives On the Line= 2''' ;P1SFX: Kotodama: Break!!! ;P2SFX: BANG BANG BANG ---- '''3 ;P1SFX: ---BOOM ;P3SFX: Crack crack ---- 4''' ;P2: Tsk ;P3: !!! ;P3SFX: Heart Sword ;P4SFX: ---SWOOSH ---- '''5 ;P1SFX: ---BOOM ;P2SFX: Crack crack ;P5SFX: SWOOSH--- ---- 6''' ;P1SFX: ---CLANG ;P2: Cough cough! ;P3: Oh no! His wound opened up ---- '''7 ;P5SFX: BOOM--- ---- 8''' ;P1SFX: ---FWOOP ;P3: Cough cough! Cough cough! ---- '''9 ;P1SFX: ---SHA ;P3： ? ;P4SFX: !!! Bang bang bang ---- 10 ;P5SFX: Swoosh swoosh swoosh ;P7SFX: Sword Flurry of the Heart Sword!!!